armored chapter 1 (highschool of the dead fanfiction)
by bnapps
Summary: i took the original story and added an original character into it i might change the story. chapter 1:chaos character info name:Ben Shepard height: 5 foot 11 inches race: Caucasian personality: joking and happy but is a take charge person in hard situations features: wears large glasses is broad shouldered and is slightly muscular


high school of the dead fanfic

chapter 1:chaos

I walked into the classroom the same way I did everyday for the past month. When I sat down I took out my journal and began to act like I was doing something but in reality I was daydreaming about the most random things you could imagine. I didn't really talk to anyone because Japanese was sort of a burden for me to speak seeing that I was American and had only been in Japan for about two months. I could understand it perfectly just speaking it was the hard part. Suddenly my daydreaming was interrupted by a girl smacking the back of my head quite hard "Wake up idiot!" she grunted. All I did was shoot her an angry look. She was a small girl about five foot she her hair was long , pink and in pigtails. Takagi I think was her name but I couldn't remember. After slapping me she then walked out of the room and down the hall.  
Everything played out like a normal day until the intercom system turned on and the principal began to talk in a terrified tone. "Attention students, a fight has broken out on the campus. Please follow your teachers directions for evacuation…I repeat th…"  
His voice fell silent and there was no sound except for the howling of the microphone. There was a tense felling in the room as the students began to whisper to each other. The silence was the broken by a loud scream over the intercom. "HELP ME! HEL-AHH…" There was one last gap before the intercom went silent. Just moments later everyone ran for the door screaming running over each other pushing each other and stomping over each other in a flurry trying to escape.  
Not knowing what to do I sat frozen. I thought to myself, is this really happening this cant be. In shock I watched as the students attacked each other trying to save no one but themselves. What was even happening, nobody knew but still they thrashed about caring only about themselves.  
When the room finally cleared I stood up cautiously feeling horribly woozy. When I stepped into the hallway I couldn't comprehend what I was seeing, I doubted my sanity when I saw people biting and tearing each other apart. But they weren't people they had the shape and same features as a person but, they were wrong. Their eyes were a all white with a shade of yellow their skinned darkened from the infected blood. They ignored the large wounds on each one of their bodies.  
I watched as they attacked fellow students biting them some people just fell onto the tiled floors others weren't so lucky. Some were drug into the horde of the things. Just then a hand grabbed my arm, scared I turned to strike what I thought was one of them. I quickly stopped realizing it was a fellow student . 'come on with me" he said tugging my arm. He was a puny fragile looking teenager with short brown hair and big glasses similar to my own. He began running down the hall as I followed not looking back but knowing what was happening behind me. The kid stopped for a brief second. Coming around the corner was a mob of the turned students. He then ran into a nearby classroom . "Come on, hurry!" the kid yelled.  
Not thinking I sprinted into the classroom slamming the door. Once in the kid started trying to haul the teacher desk to the front of the door. The monsters were pushing against the classroom door, I could hear their wails they cut deep into your head like scratching of a piece of metal on a chalkboard.  
Seeing the kid struggling I ran took hold of the desk and struggled to pull the utterly heavy desk to the door, the desk was remarkably heavy ,so heavy that it made my legs and arms shook as I pulled it. The was a loud screech as I pulled the desk across the floor. When he saw I had that part covered he dashed towards the door in the back of the room. There was another door at the back of the classroom and the entire back of the room was lined with windows into the next classroom. The room behind ours contained the handicapped elevator into the to the bottom floor , and if we were going to survive first we needed to get out of the school. From there maybe we could make it out of the school.  
The kid was beating against shaking the door into the next room madly back and forth as if that were going to some how unlock it. Meanwhile at the other entryway which I had blacked off as rocking back and forth from all the turned people trying to get in and do god knows what to us. For the first time in a while I started speaking in English "KID STOP THAT…you aren't helping all you're doing is attracting them into that room and making it harder for us to get out of here." The kid stopped and looked at me confused but terrified. I began scanning the room. Realizing he couldn't understand me I begin speaking in Japanese "If we are going to survive this we'll need something to fight with…we cant just charge through well never make it." The kid just looked at me scared as I began to once again scan the room. The room was set up differently than most classrooms because it was used for some special elective I wasn't sure which. There were back packs, purses and binders covering the floor and desktops, everyone's nobody thought twice about grabbing their stuff. Looking at the desks ,which were much bigger than most ,because they had small ovens built into them I realized that this was the home economics classroom. And if there were ovens in this class there was bound to be a fire extinguisher somewhere in the room which I could use as a weapon.  
I began hastily shuffling through the desks looking through the cooking supplies for something useful. Looking over I noticed the turned students had started to make a little progress breaking down the door' only a little but a little is still something. Again I glanced around the room when something caught my eye. One of the ovens had been dismantled and there was a tool bag next to it, parts lay scattered around the floor around the area , there was definitely something I could use in all of this. My first reaction was to check the tool bag for a hammer . To my surprise there was no hammer within the bag, I started to feel angry and scared but I immediately stopped myself I had to keep my head if I wanted to live. I began looking around the are where there were tools spread out everywhere, whoever was working on this had terrible work habits all of his tools were spread across the floor.  
Maybe there was a hammer and It was just somewhere on the floor ,but I don't know why you would need a hammer to fix an oven, but I looked regardless. Finally I came across it the coolest hammer I've ever seen it was metallic black with a rubber gripped handle, at the bottom it could be taken apart to form a crowbar. After I found this I quickly ran toward the door moving the kid aside who still had still not spoke a word. When I was at the door I equipped the crowbar end of the hammer. I put the crowbar into the door trying to align it with the locking mechanism of the door, when I felt the clicking of the moving parts I pulled the crowbar the opposite direction and the door popped open with ease.  
I then turned to the kid who was about to take off, and grabbed him trying to calm him but he slipped from my grip and took off hastily through the door and sprinted for the elevator. "NO WAIT!" I yelled. The kid ignored me and began mashing the button on the elevator. When it finally came open and he looked back at me smugly in a mischievous way. He then reached for his backpack and dropped it on the floor. I stood there frozen and confused. The kid crouched to his knees beside his backpack and slowly unzipped it from there he started to pull something out very slowly.  
What it was sent chills through my whole body. Why did he have that with him in a school of all places. It was small about six inches in length it was a rusty brown it was a submachine gun. He pointed it at me with a crazy look in his eyes and for the first time begin to speak but first letting out a crazed laugh "Could this day get any better what I came to do everyone started doing it to themselves." I set my hammer on the floor putting my hands up. The kid held the gun at me his arms shaking " Ha-ha no one's ever going to call me puny or runt again" his eyes were so large looking on his head and his crazy smile shot through me. "Thank you for doing the heavy lifting for me." Behind me I could hear the turned breaking through the glass on the door.  
The kid then fired his gun three times into the roof with the intention of attracting more of the turned.  
He then walked backwards onto the elevator still holding the gun towards me . The large doors of the elevator slid closed shutting me out. Behind me there was a loud crashing sound when I turned to look I saw they had broken through the door' I was trapped….


End file.
